En Teoria y en la Practica
by Hide-fan
Summary: Travis cree que la solución a las continuas discusiones con Wes es muy sencilla. Wes acepta comprobarlo. Wes/Travis, fluff.


Porque ya iba siendo hora

-Oye. ¿Y si admitimos de una vez que la raíz de la mayor parte de nuestros problemas es esta tensión sexual no resuelta que existe entre nosotros? – le soltó Travis repentinamente un día al salir de terapia para sorpresa, por no decir horror, de Wes -. Y no me pongas esa cara. Sabes perfectamente que es así.

A regañadientes, porque a Wes no le gustaba darle la razón tan pronto y menos en un asunto de tal calibre, pero tuvo que admitir que Travis estaba en lo cierto. Hasta un ciego podía ver la tensión que había entre ellos. Prácticamente todo el mundo les había hecho algún comentario al respecto, y más desde que habían empezado a hacer terapia de pareja.

-Así que – continuó Travis -. ¿Y si echamos un polvo y lo resolvemos de una vez por todas?

-Guau. ¿Éstas son tus grandes dotes de seducción, Romeo? ¿Me estás diciendo que así has conseguido engatusar a media comisaría? – Aunque el repentino aumento de temperatura en el coche y el batiburrillo que se formó en un momento en su estómago le dejaron claro lo que opinaba de la proposición de Travis. Y, efectivamente, éste se dio cuenta porque ignoró su comentario y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo lo dejo sobre la mesa. La decisión es tuya, nene.

Lo cierto era que normalmente Wes se tomaría su tiempo en sopesar todos los pros y todos los contras antes de lanzarse a hacer algo de tamaña magnitud, pero, para su sorpresa, por una vez no encontró que fuera necesario porque si era honesto consigo mismo posiblemente había tomado esa decisión hacía mucho tiempo.

Wes decidió, por lo tanto, que tampoco pasaba nada por comprobar la teoría de que si se acostaban juntos dejarían de pelearse por cualquier tontería. Al fin y al cabo, lo peor que podía pasar es que estuvieran equivocados y que todo siguiera igual que antes, ¿no?

Wes invitó a Travis a su habitación de hotel esa noche. Y muchas otras noches después de aquélla. Porque ya que lo que querían era testear una teoría, que menos que hacerlo a conciencia para asegurarse del todo. Que no se dijera que Wes no era riguroso.

Todo el mundo lo daba por sentado de todas formas

-¿Te has estado acostando con alguien más durante este tiempo? – preguntó Wes con voz neutra durante una vigilancia que tenía toda la pinta que no iba a dar ningún fruto.

-Me paso todo el santo día contigo. ¿De dónde quieres que saque tiempo para acostarme con nadie más? – contestó Travis. Era cierto que hacía tiempo que Wes no veía a ninguna chica lanzándole miradas asesinas a su compañero por no haberla vuelto a llamar después de pasar la noche con ella, pero con Travis uno nunca podía estar seguro del todo.

-¿Sí o no? – insistió.

-No, Wes, no me he acostado con nadie más en todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes miedo de no estar satisfaciéndome como es debido?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No tengo ninguna duda de que estás plenamente satisfecho en ese sentido, Travis.

-Vale, de acuerdo, no tengo ninguna queja. He de admitir que aprendes muy rápido – le concedió Travis. Wes no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco tengo ninguna queja. Al menos, no en _eso_.

-Eso lo daba por descontado, pequeño. Hasta ahora nunca he recibido quejas de nadie. Bueno, excepto por aquella vez, pero había bebido unas cuantas copas de más y estaba cansado después de un día muy largo y… - Wes levantó una ceja -. Es igual. Lo que te estaba preguntando es si tú te has estado acostando con alguien más estas semanas.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, estamos todo el día juntos.

-Y… ¿mentalmente?

-¿Eh? ¿Mentalmente? ¿A qué te refie…? Oh – Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba a Travis -. No, tampoco. Física y mentalmente únicamente he sido tuyo desde que empezamos a acostarnos.

Travis abrió los ojos con sorpresa durante un momento y Wes temió haber metido la pata. Eso de tuyo había sonado muy íntimo y aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado en estar con alguien más desde que había empezado lo suyo, fuera lo que fuera, eso no significaba nada. En ningún momento se habían parado a establecer que fuera algo más que sexo y lo que menos le apetecía a Wes era espantar a Travis proponiendo algo para lo que muy posiblemente su compañero no estaba preparado.

Pero entonces la expresión de Travis se suavizó y su mano le dio un cariñoso apretón en el muslo.

-Mío – repitió, casi en un susurro, como si no terminara de creérselo -. Me gusta cómo suena eso. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que seamos exclusivos?

Wes parpadeó, incrédulo. Ni en sus mejores pronósticos hubiera imaginado que Travis no sólo accedería tan fácilmente, sino que sería él mismo el que lo planteara. La perplejidad dio paso a una gloriosa sensación de alivio.

-¿Y bien? – insistió Travis, expectante.

-Um. No sé. Creo que voy a tener que pensármelo – bromeó. Travis le pegó un puñetazo afectuoso en el hombro.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros durante el resto de la vigilancia.

Uno de los dos tenía que decirlo primero

Wes prácticamente ya se había quedado dormido, con el cálido y confortable cuerpo de Travis pegado a su espalda, con el roce de los labios de éste en su hombro. A Travis le gustaba alargar el contacto físico después de hacer el amor lo máximo posible, y Wes adoraba toda esa atención.

Ya estaba entrando en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando sintió que su compañero se movía ligeramente, quizás para comprobar si ya se había quedado dormido del todo. Entonces le estrechó todavía más hacia sí, llevó la boca a su oído y susurró "te quiero".

Wes abrió los ojos, desconcertado, sin saber si lo había soñado o había ocurrido de verdad; ninguno de los dos se lo había dicho al otro todavía, y Wes no se había atrevido a decirlo él primero.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Travis si lo había oído bien pero reparó en que éste ya se había quedado plácidamente dormido. Así que si no había sido una alucinación y Travis de verdad le acababa de confesar que le quería, estaba claro que su intención no era que Wes le oyera.

A la mañana siguiente Wes ya estaba duchado, afeitado, vestido, desayunado y totalmente preparado para salir de camino al trabajo mientras que Travis acababa de salir de la ducha, sin llevar nada más puesto todavía que una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y se estaba lavando los dientes parsimoniosamente.

-¿Por qué eres tan lento? – le recriminó Wes, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-No soy lento. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para estar presentable, que no es lo mismo – contestó Travis casi ininteligiblemente con el cepillo de dientes todavía en la boca.

-¿Presentable? Si muchas mañanas parece que te caigas de la cama y te pongas lo primero que encuentras.

-No. Mi look está perfectamente estudiado. Y relájate. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-Ya sabes que me gusta salir con tiempo de casa por si surge cualquier imprevisto. Además, hoy a primera hora tenemos reunión con el capitán.

-Ya lo sé, Wes, ya lo sé. Eres un ansias.

-No lo sería si tú no fueras tan lento. ¿Y por qué no utilizas hilo dental para limpiarte los dientes? Es mucho más higiénico y con una dentadura como la tuya…

Travis escupió la pasta de dientes en la pica sin ocultar su frustración.

-¿Hay algo de mí que te guste? – preguntó, molesto.

-¿Quieres decir aparte de tu cuerpo? – porque además de por ahorrar gasolina, realmente Wes no tenía ninguna necesidad de esperar a Travis para ir al trabajo. Si estaba ahí todavía era porque no quería irse y perderse toda esa extensión de piel oscura y deliciosa y esos músculos increíbles; no se le ocurría mejor manera de empezar la mañana.

-Wes…

-Porque, ahora mismo, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada…

-Wes. No estoy bromeando. A veces haces que me pregunte por qué diablos estamos juntos si todo lo que hago te irrita.

-Va, venga, Travis, no te pongas así. Eso no es verdad.

-Muy bien. Demuéstramelo entonces. Dime una cosa, con una sola cosa me conformo, que te guste de estar conmigo. Y no vale decir que el sexo.

-Oh. Maldición.

-¡Wes!

-Vale, vale, era broma – Wes puso sus brazos sobre los hombros desnudos de Travis -. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuvimos viviendo juntos durante aquel caso? ¿Y cómo luego yo expuse lo que opinaba de convivir contigo en terapia?

-No me parece un inicio muy prometedor – sintió cómo Travis se tensaba.

-Pero el final es bueno, te lo prometo – le aseguró -. Bien, ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste después, cuando cerramos el caso? ¿De por qué tenías tu piso limpio y ordenado?

Travis asintió.

-Porque mi piso era algo permanente. Las casas de acogida, nuestra convivencia temporal… Iban y venían. Así que no tenía necesidad de cuidarlas porque sabía que si me encariñaba o me acostumbraba acabaría pasándolo mal cuando tuviera que dejarlas atrás.

-Exacto. Y así es precisamente como me siento estando contigo. Siento que me cuidas y me tratas como si fuera algo que quieres conservar durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y me encanta, Travis. Me encanta saber que quieres que sea permanente y estable en tu vida, porque yo también quiero que tú lo seas en la mía.

Travis sonrió, relajándose visiblemente.

-Me alegro que sientas que quiero que seas algo permanente – murmuró -. Porque ésa es precisamente mi intención.

Wes le devolvió la sonrisa y se fundieron en un maravilloso beso sabor a pasta de dientes.

-Y por cierto – dijo Wes, bajando sus manos hasta la toalla que todavía cubría a Travis –. Yo también te quiero, ¿vale?

-Gracias a dios – dijo a su vez Travis tras una pausa. Y si Wes todavía tenía alguna duda de si Travis se lo había dicho la noche anterior, quedó totalmente despejada con esa respuesta –. Gracias a dios.

Al final acabaron llegando tarde a la reunión con el capitán Sutton pero, por una vez, a Wes no le importó nada en absoluto.

Bueno. Sólo un poco.

La proposición

El brazo le dolía como un condenado. Estaba bastante seguro de que la herida no era excesivamente grave pero la sangre no dejaba de correrle brazo abajo y los malditos refuerzos seguían sin llegar.

Travis se asomó por encima del capó del coche que les estaba sirviendo como escudo y disparó, de nuevo sin éxito. Se volvió a agachar justo a tiempo para evitar que le alcanzaran a él también. Una bala pasó silbando por encima de sus cabezas.

-Mierda – musitó su compañero -. Wes. Wes. ¿Cómo vas?

-Por el momento estoy bien. Travis, si nos quedamos los dos aquí no vamos a conseguir nada. Puedo disparar con la otra mano. Yo les distraigo mientras tú buscas un mejor ángulo de tiro.

-No quiero dejarte aquí herido – protestó Travis pero con poco convencimiento porque sabía que Wes tenía razón.

-Los refuerzos están a punto de llegar. Haz lo que te digo por una vez.

-Está bien – masculló -. Pero antes necesito que me contestes una pregunta.

-Vale, pero que sea rápida.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? – exclamó Wes, preguntándose si la sangre que había perdido le estaba haciendo delirar porque no era posible que Travis le hubiera pedido en matrimonio en un momento como aquél. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era Travis y Travis nunca hacía nada como las personas normales.

-Que si quieres casar-

-Lo había oído, lo había oído. ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? ¿Te parece que éste es el momento?

-¡Me parece que sí! Me estás pidiendo que te deje aquí desangrándote mientras yo me pongo a tiro de esos maníacos. ¿Y si no lo contamos? No quiero irme al otro barrio sin saber si quieres casarte conmigo, nene.

Otra bala impactó en el cristal del lado contiguo, haciéndolo añicos.

Wes aplicó más presión sobre la herida de su brazo. La cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas, y la repentina proposición de Travis no estaba ayudando nada. Respiró hondo.

-Te digo que sí si aceptas dos condiciones.

-¿En serio Wes? ¿Ahora? ¿No podemos discutirlo más tarde?

-No, Travis, no podemos discutirlo luego. Tú has empezado esto, así que cállate y escúchame. La primera condición es que nos mudamos a una casa con jardín – porque el apartamento de Travis estaba muy bien pero echaba muchísimo de menos poder hundir sus manos en la tierra, tener un espacio propio en el que poder olvidarse de la realidad, en el que poder dejar sus problemas y su estrés a un lado; y un matrimonio con Travis implicaba grandes niveles de estrés, de eso estaba más que seguro.

-¡Hecho! Tú eres el que está forrado, si crees que nos lo podemos permitir por mí no hay problema – accedió Travis.

-Podemos. Y gracias.

-¿Y la segunda condición? – una bala se estrelló contra el suelo a pocos metros de Wes. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

-Que sigas queriendo casarte conmigo cuando salgamos de ésta.

A Travis se le llenó la mirada de afecto.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Vale. Entonces sí, Travis, sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Travis le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir corriendo. Wes cogió la pistola con la mano izquierda. Justo en ese momento vio llegar a los refuerzos y estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio.

En terapia

Sus compañeros de terapia tardaron como dos segundos en ver el anillo en el dedo de Wes. Toda la sala estalló en una explosión de grititos, felicitaciones y preguntas de toda clase. Por supuesto quisieron saber todos los detalles de inmediato.

-Entonces, Travis, ¿se lo pediste tú al final? Aquí todos estábamos convencidos de que sería Wes – dijo Peter.

-Por lo de tu fobia al compromiso – añadió innecesariamente el señor Dumont. Wes se removió incómodo en la silla, como cada vez que le recordaban ese detalle de la personalidad de su prometido.

-Eso es agua pasada – aclaró Travis.

-¿Y cómo fue? – Quiso saber Dakota, probablemente imaginándose decenas de escenarios en su cabeza - ¿Fue romántico? ¿Llevabas tiempo planeándolo?

-En realidad – empezó Wes, pero Travis le interrumpió.

-Se lo pedí en medio de un tiroteo. Fuimos a detener a unos sospechosos en un caso de robo y nos recibieron colocados y armados. Mala combinación. Fue cuando dispararon a Wes en el brazo. El pobrecillo se estaba desangrando a mi lado, y me dio tanta pena que quise darle una alegría para que al menos muriera feliz.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero bueno! ¡No fue así en absoluto! – Wes intentó darle un pisotón, pero Travis fue más rápido y apartó el pie antes de alcanzarlo. Así que Wes le pellizcó el brazo, satisfecho cuando Travis dejó escapar un "¡Ouch!". Se dirigió a sus compañeros, dispuesto a contar las cosas como tocaba -. Sí que me estaba desangrando, y nos estábamos quedando sin munición y los refuerzos no llegaban… Le dije a Travis que se fuera a buscar un sitio desde el que poder disparar mejor, que yo estaba bien y podía distraerlos, y entonces Travis me dijo que no quería morirse sin saber si yo quería casarme con él. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¿Soltarme algo así en un momento como ése?

Escuchó un "awww", posiblemente de Rozelle. Las tres mujeres lucían una expresión idéntica en sus rostros, como si encontraran el gesto de Travis increíblemente romántico. Incluso la doctora Ryan sonreía de una manera muy sospechosa.

La verdad era que, en el fondo, Wes también lo había encontrado romántico. Y Travis se había tomado muy en serio lo de no cambiar de idea una vez el peligro hubo pasado y los niveles de adrenalina volvieron a su estado natural. En cuanto Wes salió del hospital Travis volvió a pedírselo, rodilla en el suelo incluida. Esta vez Wes le dijo que sí casi antes de que Travis terminara de hablar.

-Doctora, ¿no nos vas a decir que nos estamos precipitando y que con todos los problemas que ya tenemos esto no va a hacer más que empeorarlo? – preguntó Travis. A Wes también le interesaba mucho escuchar su opinión profesional.

-En absoluto – negó la doctora -. Desde que empezasteis a hacer terapia conmigo hasta ahora habéis mejorado muchísimo, y el hecho de que dejarais vuestras diferencias a un lado para actuar sobre vuestros sentimientos y hayáis sido capaces de mantener una relación amorosa exitosa ha tenido mucho que ver.

-Todos sabíamos que en cuanto os fuerais a la cama se os acabarían las tonterías – aportó Clyde. Su mujer le mandó callar pero sin ocultar una sonrisa de complicidad. Wes no quería pensar la de veces que habrían hablado de ello.

-Ahora, no digo que el matrimonio no os vaya a causar nuevos conflictos, pero estoy convencida de que serán de los conflictos positivos que os servirán para uniros todavía más.

-Wes no acepta mi proposición de casarnos en el aire, lanzándonos en paracaídas – informó Travis.

-No, ni la de casarnos en un tanque acuático rodeados de tiburones tampoco. Y sigue con esta clase de ideas que ya veremos si hay boda.

-Wes es un muermo – dijo Travis.

-Travis es insufrible – dijo Wes.

-Espero que nos inviten a la boda – dijo Peter.

-Quizás me he precipitado con mi afirmación anterior – suspiró la doctora Ryan.

Alex

Wes se miró al espejo por enésima vez, tratando de calmar los nervios. En unas pocas horas volvería a estar casado. Con Travis. En unas pocas horas Travis iba a ser su marido.

Era surrealista.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de hotel en la que había pasado la noche.

-¡Alex! – la saludó con alegría cuando vio que su visitante era ella - ¡Has podido venir!

Travis y él habían estado de acuerdo en invitarla, pero ninguno de los dos estaba muy convencido de que finalmente acudiera.

-Sólo he venido a desearte suerte. Espero que no te importe que no asista a la ceremonia – dijo ella.

-No, no. No te preocupes. Te agradezco que hayas venido a darme apoyo moral – Alex soltó una risita y se alejó unos pasos para inspeccionarle de arriba abajo.

-Estás muy guapo – concluyó. Wes lanzó una mirada ansiosa en dirección al espejo del baño, con la necesidad imperiosa de comprobar una vez más que todo estuviera en su sitio. Alex le puso una mano en el brazo para tranquilizarle - ¿Estás bien?

-Sólo estoy un poco nervioso. Bastante. Mucho, en realidad. Tirando a histérico – admitió -. ¿Tanto se me nota?

-Un poquito – dijo ella, sonriendo -. ¿Tienes dudas?

-No, para nada. Si no estuviera cien por cien seguro de que esto es lo que quiero no lo haría, ya me conoces.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Y a qué vienen tantos nervios entonces? Si no recuerdo mal en nuestra boda estabas muy calmado.

-Más que ahora, sí – señaló -. Pero nuestra boda fue muy diferente. La planificamos durante meses, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y éramos tú y yo; sabíamos que todo iba a salir perfecto y tal y como lo habíamos planeado.

-Todo, menos el matrimonio en sí – Wes pudo ver la resignación en la cara de su ex esposa.

-No salió como esperábamos, no. Pero fuimos felices, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Sí, lo fuimos. No cambiaría esos años por nada, Wes.

-Yo tampoco – Wes abrazó a Alex, permitiendo que la nostalgia les envolviera durante unos minutos antes de dar el carpetazo definitivo a esa parte de su vida y dirigir la mirada hacia el futuro prometedor que tenía por delante.

-¿Crees que Travis la va a liar? ¿Por eso estás nervioso? – preguntó Alex cuando se separaron, divertida.

-Travis es capaz de cualquier cosa. No me extrañaría nada.

-Ya verás como no. Estoy contigo en que Travis es impredecible, y no me negarás que esa es una de las razones por las que se hace de querer tan rápido. Pero está loco por ti, Wes, y tú también lo estás por él. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, y no me refiero únicamente a la boda.

-Creo que estoy loco. A secas – dijo Wes, con una sonrisa. Alex había conseguido aplacar una parte de sus nervios -. Gracias por todo, Alex.

-De nada. Y dile a Travis que si al final decide hacer una de las suyas se las verá conmigo, ¿eh?

Wes se echó a reír.

-Descuida, es lo primero que pienso decirle – y de repente Wes se dio cuenta de lo impaciente que estaba por tener a Travis delante. Nervios o no, no podía esperar para casarse con él.

Aunque seguía siendo totalmente surrealista.

Llegó el momento

Al final todo acabó saliendo bien. La boda transcurrió con normalidad, sin sobresaltos, sin imprevistos de ningún tipo, y Travis no le salió con nada extraño afortunadamente.

Wes estaba tan nervioso que muchos detalles apenas los recordaba. De lo que más se acordaba era de la cara de Travis: brillaba como si fuera un niño que se acabara de levantar en Navidad y viera el árbol repleto de regalos. Nunca antes le había visto una sonrisa tan radiante.

Recordaba el haber pensado que quería que Travis siguiera mirándole así durante el resto de su vida, que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para que Travis estuviera tan feliz, quería seguir haciéndolo.

También recordaba los votos; Wes se había emocionado escuchando los de Travis, y Travis había reído con los de Wes. ¿O había sido al revés? No, seguramente los dos habían hecho ambas cosas.

Y antes de darse cuenta habían prometido amarse para el resto de la eternidad y se estaban besando rodeados de los aplausos y felicitaciones de su –extensa, en el caso de Travis- familia y amigos.

Wes no quería utilizar la palabra perfecta porque su boda con Alex le había parecido perfecta en su momento y todo había acabado como había acabado pero… Bueno, qué diablos. Había sido una boda fantástica, no tenía sentido quitarle mérito. Sólo había una única cosa que tanto él como Travis echaron en falta, y fue la presencia de la persona gracias a la cual todo había sido posible.

Wes nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente a Pacman, pero esperaba que, estuviera donde estuviera, su amigo les estuviera viendo y alegrándose por ellos.

La noche de bodas

-Lo hemos hecho – dijo Wes, cuando por fin estuvieron solos en la habitación de hotel, enfrente de la amplísima cama, y la realidad empezó a sentirse en todo su esplendor -. Nos hemos casado.

Travis le abrazó por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su esposo.

-Así es. ¿Algo más, señor obviedad?

-Es sólo que… Guau. Vamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Tú y yo.

Travis le dio la vuelta y le cogió de las manos, pasando el pulgar por el dedo que ahora volvía a estar ocupado por un anillo.

-Esa es la idea, sí - le dio un rápido beso -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?

-Mmmm. Quizá estoy volviendo a mis cabales – dijo, sonriendo -. En realidad aún estoy a tiempo, ¿no? Mientras no consumemos todavía puedo pedir la anu-

Travis le interrumpió dándole un beso espectacular y le tiró a la cama para quitar de en medio esa opción lo antes posible. Sólo por si acaso.

Horas más tarde Wes estaba más que saciado y satisfecho.

-Sabía que había un motivo por el que me había casado contigo – señaló. Travis se echó a reír y él se echó a reír con él y tuvo que admitir que en aquel momento era mucho más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido nunca.

Después de todo, la teoría había resultado ser totalmente cierta.

FIN


End file.
